


Heartbreak Anniversary

by erenormou_s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending, Separate Childhoods, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenormou_s/pseuds/erenormou_s
Summary: Just like the day that I met youThe day I thought foreverSaid that you love meBut that'll last for neverIt's cold outsideLike when you walked out my lifeWhy you walked out my life?Being separated by the one whom she had love was dejecting. Have found one another but only to be met with something tragic, something that she didn't expect to happen. "I'll come find you."
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Heartbreak Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, no manga spoilers were written in here.

Running around, full of sweats, playing. That’s what the kids do like this two right now, they just ran and ran until they’re out of breath “Can we take a break?” the small girl asked “sure.” The boy said, they both smiled at each other and ran towards their mothers whom currently sitting in a bench.

• • •

“No! I don’t want to go!” Said the girl who’s currently throwing tantrums “Mikasa, Don’t be stubborn we have to leave now. Our flight is going to leave soon.” She doesn’t want to leave, she doesn’t want to leave him behind.

“Here, take this with you.” The boy said and wrapping a crimson scarf around Mikasa’s neck “Eren, I don’t want to leave you” she said, her voice shaky.

“I’ll come find you.”

• • •

“Hey,” Mikasa opened her eyes as she saw that it was already morning. The sun blinding her eyes, “Shit.” She mumbled and sat up, she looked at her side table reading that it was already 7:30 am, there’s still enough time for her to get ready.

As she went down from the stairs. She saw her bestfriend who’s currently making breakfast for the both of them, she just stood there for a little while reminiscing the dreams she had earlier, it was about him again.

“I guess you dreamt about him again– Eren, is that his name?” Her friend; Jean blurted out as Mikasa spaced out bringing her back to reality, “Yeah, It’s the same bullshit again.” She said letting out a sigh before sitting on the chair infront of her “You should find him now, That’s the reason why you came back in here right?” the boy asked putting a small piece of pancake in his mouth. “Where would I find him? Paradis is so enormous.”

With that said they just both kept eating their breakfast before going to their work like they usually do. Mikasa finished her breakfast leaving Jean alone in the table “Hurry up horsie, don’t wanted to be late on our first day eh?” Mikasa babbled out “I told you not to call me that.” Jean replied, Mikasa just huffed at his statement and went back on doing whatever she is doing. She got her boots on and went to grab her coat, as she touched the crimson scarf hesitating on wearing it or not, ‘I’ll come find you’ she just smiled to herself and made up her decision “Idiot.” She mumbled.

“Let’s go.” Said Jean, Mikasa nodded as a response she locked the front door with a key, Jean readied the car that was parked infront of their shared house. As Mikasa was about to go inside the car something caught her attention. Her gaze met a familiar man and It was the man she had been finding for years now; “Eren?” She whispered, The man– Eren also looked at her. Their gazes met for a little while, Jean also stared at the man for awhile before snapping Mikasa out of her trance.

“Hey, Let’s go or do you want to talk to him?” Jean asked the girl infront of her. They don’t have much time left, if they’re going to ditch their first day in work they might get in trouble, eventually, Eren averted his gaze and looked directly at the road, A sign that he needs to get going,

Mikasa on the other hand was about to chase but Jean stopped her gripping harshly on her wrist, “Let’s not, we need to go.” And with that, Mikasa heaved a very acrimonious sigh and just nodded in agreement. Both of them walked inside the car, leaving their shared house and continuing their journey to their work.

They we’re welcomed inside a big company, an enormous spacious where everyone was walking back and forth, suddenly a girl approached them, she has a brown hair that was tied in a pony tail, she had a brown eyes that’s gleaming with joy “Hey, Are you two the new ones?” She asked, joy filled her eyes. Mikasa and Jean just stood there and smiled at her, “Oh sorry, I’m Sasha Braus. I’ll be the one assisting both of you.” She blabbered out offering her hand for a shake which Jean gladly accepted making the girl smile.

“I’m Jean Kirstein, this one beside me is Mikasa Ackerman” Jean said, Mikasa just smiled at Sasha. Mikasa isn’t a big fan of talking to other people unless she knew them well. Sasha gasped and looked at Mikasa dramatically, “Ackerman? Do you perhaps know Levi Ackerman?” Sasha asked “Not really.” Mikasa replied and continued scanning the place when A voice interrupted them again “Enough with the pleasantries, Sasha.” A voice of a man said, “Sorry, sir.” Sasha said in a lower tone hinting that she’s hurt a little bit, poor girl she was just trying to be friendly.

The man nodded at them and led the way to their working table– the office where the other employees work to be exact. The man who’s leading the way was short compared to Sasha, the man looked like he was 30-ish, “That’s Levi Ackerman, the one I’m talking about.” Sasha whispered to Mikasa. The three of them giggled whispering nonsense to each other’s ear and insulting the man’s height– Levi infront of them.

“HEY WE HAVE NEW FRIENDS!” Sasha shouted out loud, her voice booming all over the office. Jean just laughed at her joyous energy and looked at Mikasa who’s currently amused with what was happening infront of her. Their first day on work was filled with introductions and gleaming happiness. Jean felt relieved that Mikasa could get along with their co-workers, he felt relieved that Mikasa could smiled a little bit.

• • •

Jean and Mikasa walked out of the company bidding their goodbyes to the new faces they met earlier, They walked side by side, going towards to where Jean’s vehicle were parked. “Glad that you could make friends today,” Jean stated letting Mikasa go in first before him, “You hadn’t been socializing ever since I met you.” Jean said and snort a laugh, Mikasa looked uninterested and rolled her eyes “It’s not my thing.” She replied coldly not even bothered one bit.

“You saw him earlier, why didn’t you approached him?” Asked Jean. Precisely, Mikasa did met Eren awhile ago but what will she say to him, what’re the first she should say? If she started off with the greetings their conversation might end off of nothing. “Hey, don’t get pressured. The decision is still bestowed upon you and I have no rights to interfere.” Jean said and lightly smiled at Mikasa, the raven haired girl just shrugged and looked outside, appreciating the perfect view.

They finally arrived in their house, the car was already parked. Both of them went inside and settled their purse on the couch, tossing their shoes aside, “Today was exhausting. Do you wanna eat something?” Jean uttered out, standing up from where he sat and went on the kitchen “Let’s just order something and go to sleep.” Mikasa explained which Jean agreed on since he was also too tired to cook.

The smell of air conditioner filled Mikasa’s room, Mikasa took off her coat along with the other clothes that she used and preferably changing into her pajamas. She tossed herself onto soft mattress, closing her eyes and drifting off of a deep slumber. 

• • •

“Mikasa! Eren! Time for lunch!” The children both looked at their mothers and ran to them as fast as they could. They’ve been playing under the sun for an hour, fresh sweats ran down their forehead which their mothers gladly wiped it for them.

After having lunch the two of them went on a place where it’s quiet and their mothers won’t bother them. “Let’s go in here Mikasa, so that they won’t butt in in our conversation.” Eren stated and looked at Mikasa who’s currently smiling.

Mikasa had fancied Eren ever since they were kids but she doesn’t have the guts to confess to him nor write a love letter for him, they’re inseparable. They’ve been to many occasions together since their mothers were close, “What do you want to be when you grow up?” Eren asked while throwing a stone over the river making it bounce with a rhythm, “I-I don’t know.” Mikasa responded and also looked at the river admiring the perfect view.

The wind suddenly blew in making their faces scrunch, Mikasa’s hair blowing along the wind. She looked elegant in Eren’s eyes, Eren also liked her but he kept it a secret for awhile since they’re still minors and he’s waiting for the right time to admit it to her. That’s what Carla– Her mom told her.

“We’re in the same boat, I still don’t know what should I be when I grow up.” They both laughed at each other’s statement thinking of how dumb it is, “But you know, I wanna marry you when we grow up.” Eren said directly at her and smiled, Mikasa felt her cheeks grew hot. She looked away trying to hide her red face, the statement doesn’t feel right but she felt… happy?

• • •

“I don’t want to go!”

“We have to Mikasa!”

“I hate you, I hate you Mom!”

Slap. “If this is because of Eren, Stop it young lady. Don’t let your foolish feelings get you.”

Out of all people why me? I didn’t do anything wrong. I just loved him. There’s nothing wrong in admiring someone right? Right?!

“I’ll come find you.” He smiled.

Where are you? Did you broke your promise?

• • •

Mikasa gasped loudly, her forehead glistening with sweat as tears streamed down her cheeks. It was a nightmare. 

She looked at her bedside table and saw that it was 3 am, she buried her face on her palm crying her eyes out. Suddenly, her door opened, she didn’t bother looking up since she knew who it was already, “Hey, Are you okay? A nightmare again?” Jean asked handing her a glass of water and sitting down beside her. “Tell me, Jean.” Mikasa uttered and took the water out of Jean’s hand, chugging it down. 

“Tell you what?” Jean uttered giving her a confused look, Mikasa looked at him and sighed, moving her head sideways, “Nothing, just… go to sleep.” She said putting the glass on the bedside table and tucking herself in the warm blanket. “If this is about your childhood memo–“ Jean’s sentences were cut off by Mikasa, “Get out, I don’t want to talk about it.” She stated harshly, the hint of hatred and anger were evident from her voice. 

Jean just shrugged his shoulders and got up from her bed “Good night then.” He said for the last time and went out, closing the door behind him. Mikasa felt bad for what she did but she didn’t want to bring that topic, Mikasa hated her childhood so much especially the memories she had with her mother. Her mother still mistreated her up until now but she doesn’t really care. The only memory she cherished so much is the memory of her and Eren, “I miss you.” 

• • •

Two weeks had passed since the last time she dreamt about her childhood, It also had been Two weeks since she went working here in Erwin Smith’s company, Her working desk were filled with paper sheet and folders that needs to be due next week. Who knew that they’ll be loaded of works from the very first day.

A heavy sigh left her mouth, Mikasa leaned on her chair, resting her head on her palm. Sasha peeped from her working table giving Mikasa a worried look, She knew what Mikasa had been through and It was written all over Mikasa’s stressed face. “Hey Mika, Why not take a rest today? You looked so stressed out.” Sasha said worryingly, Mikasa just gave her a weak smile which made Sasha even more worried “See, You’re literally stressed!” Sasha whispered yell.

Even though everyone in the company is stressed, Sasha is still ferocious. She still managed to make everyone laugh including Mikasa, “Yeah take a rest, we’ll tell sir Levi that you’re sick and you couldn’t make it.” Her blonde friend– Armin said and winked at her as a sign that they got this, even Jean and Connie agreed with this. Mikasa just smiled at them, collecting her stuffs and putting it in her purse.

She started walking through the office door, Her friends bidding their goodbyes, “Take care!” Sasha yelled, Mikasa just waved her goodbye and nodded. Finally, She reached outside, the wind welcoming her. She started her journey walking towards a park that was miles away from the company.

Mikasa finally reached the park, and it brought back memories of her and Eren. It still looked the same, nothing changed, the only thing that changed is her relationship with Eren. She smiled at that thought when a crying sound interrupted her peaceful moment,

She found a little girl sitting alone on the bench, Mikasa hesitated to walk to her for a moment but she just shrugged and went on her direction, “Hey, are you okay?” The unknown girl looked up to her and she was fascinated on how the girl resembles Eren so much. The girl had green eyes and blonde hair, she looked like she was 6-ish, “I’m lost, I don’t know where my parents went…” The girl uttered out and continued sobbing.

Mikasa felt bad for the little girl, thinking of how irresponsible her parents are for not taking good care of their child. Mikasa sat down beside her and patted the little girl lightly on the back, comforting her so that she would stop crying for a moment, “Don’t cry, I’m sure your parents are looking for you right now.” Mikasa stated, her voice were in a lower tone so that she won’t scare the girl. A few minutes had passed and the girl had stopped sobbing, Mikasa was patient enough to sit there and accompany the little girl for awhile.

Suddenly, A voice called out for the child’s name and the voice seemed so familiar, too familiar that she’s scared to look at them. “Hey honey, I’m sorry we left you.” The voice said as she hugged the tiny girl in his embrace, “Never do that again, sir. It’s irresponsible.” Mikasa stated finally standing up and looking the man, and her hunch was right. It was Eren Yeager, the man she had been finding for almost a year now,

But what shattered her heart was to see him with a wife and daughter already. Eren had grown his hair, it was neatly tied in a bun. Mikasa looked beside him and saw a girl who was shorter than her, she had a blonde hair and an ocean like eyes, she had a big smile plastered in her pinkish lips. “Thank you, Ma’am for looking at our child.” She said and took the girl out of Eren’s embrace, “Are you perhaps Mikasa?” Eren suddenly asked, Her eyes widen in surprise, she was shocked that after all those years he still remembered her name.

Mikasa smiled at him and nodded her head frantically, “Yes, It’s me Eren.” She replied back, The blonde haired girl looked at the two of them with wide eyes also, “Is she the girl you had been talking about? Your childhood friend, right?” She asked, her eyes was still gleaming with joy. “I’m Historia, Eren’s wife,” She uttered out and took out her hands which Mikasa gladly took even though it broke her “We’ll leave you two so you can talk, I’ll be in the car.” She trailed off and pecked on Eren’s cheek.

There was silence for awhile since they don’t know how will they talk to each other or how will they start the conversation, “So you got a wife, huh?” Mikasa asked and sat down on the bench again, She was hurt but she decided to hide it for now. “It was a forced one, but we got to know each other for a year and our feelings became mutual.” He replied awkwardly.

While Mikasa was forced to leave him behind, Eren was also forced to marry a girl he doesn’t even know. It was really hard for him since he also had a goal to find Mikasa and marry her. Have child with her and live with her but he didn’t knew the he would get over her quickly as he got to know Historia pretty well. “Oh I see.” She replied coldly.

Well, Mikasa was close to having a breakdown right infront of Eren but she still held it back in, “How about you? Are you seeing anyone already?” Eren asked and decided to take a sit beside her, “No, It wasn’t in my vocabulary.” Mikasa stated giving him a quiet laugh. “You still haven’t change, still the same girl doesn’t want to marry anyone.” He said looking at Mikasa directly “Except that, I wanted to marry you.” Mikasa suddenly blurted out making Eren blush.

Mikasa knew that she had no chance to be with him but she had to confess before this feelings kill her, “But, you already had your own family so I think I shouldn’t bother you anymore.” She said, a tear escaped her eyes as she couldn’t hold it back anymore. She quickly wiped it with her coats sleeves and finally stood up smoothing out her clothes, “I’m glad I found you, I can already sleep tight at night.” She uttered out not wanting to look back, Eren on the other hand felt bad for her but he knew he couldn’t turn back time now and he couldn’t leave his own family behind. Mikasa was important to him but he had to let go, same goes to Mikasa. “I’m gonna go now, You should go too.”

Mikasa started walking away from him, the small conversation they made was already enough to her though she was hurt badly, She didn’t want to invade their relationship because she knows her limitations and she had to respect them. A hand came gripping on Her wrist stopping her movements, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know things would turn out this way.” Eren said, his voice filled with agony, Mikasa turned to look at him. “It’s not your fault, Eren,” She said as tears came streaming down from her face “Take good care of yourself, as well as your family.” She trailed off, a weak smile plastered on her face.

Eren pulled her to his warm embrace, For the first and also the last time Mikasa would feel this kind of feeling. She sobbed even harder this time as she knew that she really had no chance, If only their parents didn’t tore them apart. Mikasa pulled away from the hug as she was scared to make a mess on his shirt, “I should go now.” She said and bid goodbye to him.

And it happened to them again, Mikasa had to leave him behind again but this time permanently, She had to let go now. If she’s going to blame anyone It’s herself. She was too foolish to not confess the way she feels for him when they were young and naive.

• • • 

Mikasa had finally arrived on the house, settling her purse and shoes aside. Jean heard the door opened so he went to take a peep and saw that Mikasa had came back, “Hey Mika, wanna eat something?” Jean asked, he felt a peculiar aura on Mikasa and it bothered him, “Not quite hungry, Just save me some.” She stated in a lower tone of her voice, There was a hint of misery in her voice and Jean can hear that. He already knew the reason why, he doubt that Mikasa would only push him away again but he can’t let that though stop him, not right now.

Jean Kirstein, A man who fell madly inlove to Mikasa. Their mothers became close as soon as they moved on Jean’s neighborhood, He had liked her the first time they met but kept it to himself, A month had passed of him tailing behind Mikasa so that they would get to know each other and it eventually happened, his mother had teased him for being to coward and not asking Mikasa out but he didn’t want to rush things for the both of them.

“Are you okay?” Jean asked walking closely behind Mikasa, “I’m fine.” Mikasa managed to say as she was in the verge of crying, this only made Jean furious as she had been hiding her feelings to him. “Stop saying you’re fine because you’re literally not.” He said and gripping acrimoniously on her wrist, “Then would you also stop caring about me.” She replied looking him as anger filled her eyes, frantically pulling herself out of Jean’s grip.

“I can’t.” Jean stated looking at her.

“Why?”

“Because I have liked you ever since I met you.” This made Mikasa shocked, her eyes widen, mouth hanging lightly open while Jean’s face went crimson because of embarrassment. Mikasa stayed quiet for a moment not wanting to say anything.

“You should stop there then.” She said to him and she was right, Jean also thought about this every now and then. He knew that the chances of him being with Mikasa was so low because he liked another man, A man whom she lost when she was a child, “I’m going back tomorrow, you can stay here if you want.” She stated turning her back on him. “Is this because of Eren?” Mikasa only grew angrier this time, slapping Jean on the face.

“I don’t have a chance to be with him as well as you. You won’t have a chance to be with me and you’ll end up getting hurt just like me. So I suggest you move on.” She said harshly on him and finally went upstairs leaving the poor man dumbfounded. What a great melancholy for the three of them.

Tomorrow comes by quickly, Jean woke up because of the loud noise, As he got up he saw a luggage standing beside the door and a girl who’s putting on her shoes. He felt agony, as Mikasa finished putting on her shoes she was startled to see Jean behind her, “So you’re literally going home?” He asked and sat on the couch “I was serious when I said that.” She said pulling the luggage beside her, “It was great being with you, I’m sorry about what happened yesterday.” Mikasa said opening the door infront of her “Goodbye, I guess.” She said for the last time and walked out of the house closing the door behind her.

Jean didn’t know how to feel, should he be sad or should he be happy because the poor girl is finally free? It can be both. Jean just smiled, “Goodbye, It was also nice having you.” He mumbled and went upstairs again. Mikasa on the other hand breathed the fresh air in and releasing them out, She felt free but also felt sorrowful at somewhat part.

They have chosen their own paths. Eren had his own family to take care of, Jean decided to stay and not follow Mikasa, staying was the best choice for him because he still had friends though he knew that he won’t be able to move on. Mikasa went home to her family and confronting them about what relationship they had in her childhood days.

• • •

“I’ll come find you.”

Well they found each other but destiny played with them.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed it since I cried while writing this esp the part where Mikasa and Eren met. I don't ship Hisu and Eren, I just happen to come up with this Idea so why not writing it.
> 
> Also,
> 
> I know Mikasa's parents aren't that bad I just had too, I'm sorry. ><


End file.
